The present invention relates to a nestable display crate for transporting and storing bottle carriers, more particularly, the present invention relates to crates that combine nestability and high strength with high visibility for multi-packs of bottles.
Bottles, particularly for soft drinks and other beverages, are often stored and transported during the distribution stages thereof in crates or trays. The term “crate” or “tray” as used herein includes crates, trays and similar containers having a floor bottom and peripheral sidewall structure. These crates generally are configured to be stacked on top of each other when loaded with bottles, and nested together when empty of bottles. The plastic crates provide advantages such as conservation of storage space and efficient, easy handling and recyclability. In order to minimize the storage space of the crates when nested and to reduce cost and weight, many crates today are made with a shallow peripheral sidewall structure. These generally are referred to as “low depth” crates in which the bottles bear most of the load of above-stacked crates. Crates having a higher peripheral sidewall, approximately the same height as the bottles generally are referred to as “fill depth” crates in which the crates themselves bear most of the load of above-stacked crates.
Low depth crates are generally less expensive and lighter in weight than full depth crates. Thus, low depth crates are used extensively. Generally, it is desirable to design low depth crates with a wall structure that provides lateral support for the bottles while also allowing the bottles to be visible. with a wall structure that provides lateral support for the bottles while also allowing the bottles to be visible.
An example of a known low depth bottle crate for bottles of single serve capacity is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,819, the disclosure of which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The bottle crate of the '819 patent has a sidewall structure with upright adjacent panels, alternating ones of which are raised such that their lower surfaces are spaced above the floor. The top and bottom edges of the sidewall thereby have an undulating configuration such that empty trays can nest together.
Crates for single serve bottles are customarily stacked on top of each other. One way of handling the loaded crates is to stack the cases on pallets which can be lifted and moved about by fork-lift trucks. A technique for interconnecting loaded crates is called cross-stacking, and is often used to improve stability of a stack of crates for transport or for display purposes by a retailer. An aspect of crate design is to provide the structural features which facilitate handling of stacked and cross-stacked loaded crates to enhance the stability of stacked crates, while providing maximum visibility of the bottles or bottle carrier, especially in a retail setting.
One of the problems associated with previous nestable crates, particularly, those for single serve bottles, has been lack of strength when used in some settings. The tray of the '819 patent, for instance, has a sidewall which may not stand up to very rough handling over time. Accordingly there has been a need for reusable nestable crates having the requisite strength and rigidity to withstand repeated or rough handling.
Another problem experienced with previous nestable crates has been somewhat limited visibility of the bottle or container labels. Although the sidewall of the tray in the '819 patent does allow for some of the bottle labels to be displayed, the wall obstructs the view of the containers to some degree. The obscured visibility problem has been more pronounced when the bottles are grouped together in a cardboard carrier or otherwise bundled because present crates are not designed to show the labels on the carriers or shrink wrap. There is a need for a nestable display crate which has improved and structural strength and provides bottle carrier visibility.